Ce que je suis
by manga-13
Summary: Comment faire quand on vient d'une famille nombreuse pour trouver sa place ? Trop nombreuse même. Je suis un Weasley. Une tête rousse, un enfant parmi tant d'autre. Un Weasley, c'est tout.


Comment faire quand on vient d'une famille nombreuse pour trouver sa place ? Trop nombreuse même.

Je suis un Weasley. Une tête rousse, un enfant parmi tant d'autre.

_Un Weasley, c'est tout._

Vous me direz, une famille nombreuse, n'est-ce pas géniale ? N'est-ce pas quelque chose qui fait que la famille est soudée ? Non pour moi une famille nombreuse n'est pas ça. Pour moi c'est un problème, un énorme problème. Un problème qui fait que j'en suis là aujourd'hui, à ne pas savoir qui je suis, ni à savoir si j'ai une quelconque place dans ce monde.

C'est pathétique non, de penser une telle chose de sa famille ? De se dire qu'à cause d'elle, moi je décline. Que je suis incapable de savoir qui je suis. C'est pathétique, pathétique tout simplement.

Pourtant je ne suis pas le dernier, ni le premier de cette grande famille, ça aurait pu être pire. Parce qu'être l'ainé, c'est une trop grande responsabilité. Devoir surveiller tout le temps ce que tes autres frères et sœurs font, et devoir veiller comme si tu étais un parent. Oui un parent, un père comme une mère. Alors oui je me dis souvent que je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de Bill. C'est égoïste de ma part, mais je pense que s'est le seul à qui pouvait correspondre cette place de frère ainé.

Et être le dernier des frères, ce n'est pas quelque chose de joyeux non plus. Surtout quand on vient après les jumeaux, mais surtout avant le dernier enfant, une fille. Une fille que les parents ont toujours rêvée d'avoir, une fille qui a finalement vu le jour, mais qui fait de l'ombre à son frère. Parce que Ron non plus ne doit pas avoir une place facile, peut-être même que pour lui, il aurait préféré être à ma place. A cette fichue place qu'est la mienne.

Et pourtant, s'il me l'a demandé, je la lui donnerai sur le champ.

Parce qu'à cause d'elle, je ne sais pas qui je suis, et je ne sais même pas si je le saurai un jour.

_Tout ça à cause de cette trop grande famille. Famille, famille, famille._

Ce mot résonne dans ma tête encore et encore. Pour beaucoup la famille est synonyme de joie. Pour moi ça ne l'est pas. Comment pourrais-je la trouver joyeuse quand à cause d'elle je suis comme ça ? Que je suis moi, ce stupide homme imbu de lui-même.

Pas que je n'aime pas famille, non je l'aime, mais avec le temps on se fait à l'idée que l'on n'a plus besoin d'elle, et que c'est à cause d'elle que provient tous ces problèmes. Alors on s'éloigne, on évite de prendre contact avec elle, on s'éloigne des repas de famille, des grandes occasions, on s'éloigne de tout.

On n'est plus qu'un souvenir, un souvenir aussi lointain qu'elle l'est pour moi. Un souvenir nostalgique, peut-être. Parce qu'il en faut bien des souvenirs, sinon on n'a pas de passé. Et un homme a toujours un passé, quel qu'il soit. Un passé bien, comme un mal, avec de la tendresse ou de l'oubli. Mais un passé.

J'aurais pu tomber dans une famille pire que la mienne aussi. J'aurais pu être un enfant de la famille Malfoy. Et dans ces moments là, je me dis que finalement je ne suis pas tombé si bas que ça, que je peux encore faire quelque chose de ma vie, de moi.

Mais que pourrais-je faire, avec une aussi grande famille, dont les parents ne prennent pas le temps de connaître chaque enfant par cœur ?

Chaque enfant qui est à eux, qui sont eux tout simplement. C'est vrai qu'ils connaissent par cœur les jumeaux, à cause leurs multiples bêtises, ils ne passent jamais inaperçus. Alors ils sont bien obligés de les connaître.

Ils connaissent aussi Bill, parce qu'il a été l'ainé, et qu'il le sera toujours. Ils le connaissent de mieux en mieux, parce que ce sacré Bill, malgré sa morsure d'un loup-garou, a réussi à se marier avec une Vélane. Sacré Bill. Je l'envie, je n'ai jamais eu une quelconque relation, ce n'est pas pour moi ce genre de chose. Trop puéril pour moi, perte de temps aussi. Ou tout simplement je suis bizarre.

Charlie, qui n'est jamais là, mais on ressent toujours sa présence, même lorsqu'il se trouve à des milliers de kilomètres, en Roumanie. Eleveur de dragons qu'il voulait être quand il était plus jeune. Et bien il a réussi, il a réussi à trouver sa voie, à savoir ce qu'il voulait faire, qui il était.

_Danger, aventure, dragon, liberté. Liberté._

Oui Charlie est libre, libre d'être qui il est, libre de faire ce qu'il veut faire. Parce qu'il est loin, parce qu'il est lui. Une tête brûlée, qui se fiche du règlement, et qui fait ce que bon lui semble. Il a toujours été comme ça, et le sera toujours. C'est pour ça que lui, a réussi à s'éloigner de la famille, à partir faire sa vie loin d'ici.

_Alors je l'envie._

_Je l'envie parce que moi aussi je voudrai être capable de partir loin, d'être libre, mais surtout d'être moi._

Mais moi je ne suis pas Charlie, je ne peux pas partir comme ça sur un coup de tête. Je ne peux pas défier le règlement comme ça. De toute manière je ne l'ai jamais fait. J'aime le règlement, les choses droites, j'aime ça. Déjà à Poudlard ça me plaisait, alors pourquoi changer ?

C'est peut-être ça qui fait ce que je suis devenu, le règlement. Les choses carrés, les choses déjà préméditées, sans avoir un seul imprévu, voilà c'est ça qui me plait. Avoir déjà tout prévu, avoir une longueur d'avance tout le temps, à chaque fois.

_Et c'est ce qui pose problème dans ma famille._

On ne peut jamais tout prévoir à l'avance. On ne peut jamais savoir si dans l'heure qui suit, il ne va pas arriver quelque chose d'imprévu. Et je déteste ça. Je déteste ça parce que toutes ces choses imprévues qui arrive lorsque pour une fois je suis avec eux, elles retombent sur moi. Toujours, tout le temps, à chaque fois. C'est toujours la même chose, les même questions, les même blagues, les même reproches.

On s'y habitue, on le sait, on fait avec. On serre les dents, on ne répond pas et on attend. On attend, toujours, tout le temps, à chaque fois. Et rien ne change, de toute manière, pourquoi changer des habitudes dans une si grande famille ? On chamboulerait tout, tout ce qui est déjà prévu à chaque venue de ma part. Une habitude que de me demander pourquoi je suis moi, aussi coincé, aussi chiant, aussi aimant du règlement, aussi lèche-bottes, aussi moi.

_Parce que finalement c'est moi tout ça._

Mais ce n'est pas le moi que j'ai toujours voulu être, mais le moi que ma famille a fait de moi justement. Un moi que je déteste, que je hais. Un moi que je rêve tout le temps de pouvoir changer, un moi qui serait enfin moi. Pas de moi en fonction de ma famille, en fonction de mon travail au Ministère de la Magie. Mais un moi tout simplement.

Un moi, qui serait enfin Percy. Pas de Percy Weasley, ou de tête rousse. Non juste moi, Percy.


End file.
